Irie Naoki's Facade (Point Of View)
by maiamedea
Summary: Based on Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**Irie Naoki's Special Chapter: [Episode 1]**

I know this is a selfish thing to do but this is how I feel towards Kotoko. It's true that I've been such a coward to realize that I love her but I hope I could make it right in the very last time.

_I want to marry her._

I always feel so threatened whenever she decides to replace me with another man. Those words she let go under rain triggered me. _'Huh, if she can only move on in her one sided love',_ I thought it's better for her to decide like that because soon, I'll be marrying Sahoko and so that I can rest-assured… but at that time she blurted it out to me, I felt something strange. It provoked me the most to hear the she'll just marry Ikezawa Kinnosuke because she's been tired of chasing me.

She's the only one I could think of… the one I could spend my whole life with. I am now very certain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But my Mom really likes to have a role in my life. She planned the wedding and stuffs without telling me. Didn't I make it clear for everyone? I need to pull the company back to its feet! My mom didn't understand the situation. And now, I am so tired. I don't have enough rest since our wedding. I even had my headache and we even need to catch our flight! I really don't like this set up. I am too tired for this honeymoon. Give me a break, please!

I need to sleep.

But _kono baka_… doesn't she feel tired? She looked so energetic as ever. I wonder why she always agrees with my mom. Probably they have both the same personality. But it's better that way. At least I won't have problems with in-laws. All I could think right now is how to improve the company and then after that, I could enrol again in the medical department, become a Doctor that Kotoko wants.

Ah, I don't know why I'd listened to that _baka_. But being Doctor makes sense to me.

_I wonder if she remembers it._

"**You are looking on that camera for a long time. Can't you put it down?"** I hushed beside her.

"**But…"** she pouted and giggled. **"But I like looking at our wedding pictures. I'm so really happy. I don't know when did **_**Oba-san**_**, err, uhm… Oka-san planned it. But I love our wedding, Irie-kun! It was so unexpected."** she blushed and entered her day dreaming mode again.

I murmured, **"Mattaku, don't you feel tired?"** I hissed and got back to sleep again.

"**Hmmm."** she pouted again and as she pressed the next button.

I can't help but smile while looking at her. She's stupid, _all right_, Naoki. You married a stupid woman, not only that, a very stupid woman in the whole universe, _and yet you have the luxury to smile like that?_

_It's because she's cute._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Where's Kotoko?

I just took a little sleep and then when I wake up, Kotoko is not beside me.

I roamed my eyes around the place for a bit and then I found her talking to the stewardess.

"**Uhm… **_**ano,**_** can I make a request?"**

What's she doing?

"**I just had my wedding yesterday. Actually I am with my husband. He's over there."** she pointed at me but I pretended to be asleep. **"I want to make our married days memorable and…"** she stopped for a bit and then sobbed.

_Sono baka_. Why is she crying?

"**My husband is dying!"** she blurted it out for everyone to hear.

Everyone was shocked. They even gasped.

_What? What did she say?!_

"**My husband has kind of chronic disease, it's uhm, in kidney. He has only a few days to live. And we're going to Okinawa for our honeymoon. I have these pictures in our wedding, can you play it for him? He really wanted to see it on a big screen. Actually he's really proud that I chose to marry him. For his remaining days sake, can you do it for him?"**

What the hell.

Did she have to go that far just to show off?

Sometimes, I don't understand Kotoko. She's very stubborn.

"**Yeah, we'll make an exception, Ma'am. Can you go back to your seat and wait? We'll just do the set-up and then your videos and pictures will be on screen."**

She bowed a little, **"Arigatou gozaimasu! Thank you very much!"**

She's back to her seat.

"**Kotoko." **I warned her.

"**Look, Irie-kun! Our wedding videos and pictures will be played! Just wait and see."** she pointed the big TV ahead of us.

"**What did you do? Do really want people to talk about us?"**

"**What's wrong with that? I'm just proud that I married you."** and then showed me that face again. _The face that really makes me to give in no matter how stupid her idea is._

"**You're so unbelievable. You really lied to that stewardess for that? And you even said that I am dying? Do you really want me to die? You're worst."**

"**Don't be mad, Irie-kun. I just said that because I know she won't agree so I thought I should get her sympathy first. I am bit nervous because what if she won't buy my story? But I'm glad she believed that you're dying."** and then she smiled and smiled again.

"**You don't have to be nervous because she really bought your story. You really said that I'm dying, huh?"** I rolled my eyes and murmured, **"Unbelievable."**

She's really likes to create troubles.

And the next thing I know, the video starts playing and everyone keeps on laughing and laughing. I pretended to be asleep for a long time until it ended. But then when I woke up, everyone in the flight gave me their regards in my health and they even prayed for my soul. _What is this fuss, Kotoko? Now everyone sounded like they pity me… it's your fault._

When everyone has done giving their sympathies on me. I pulled my eye mask down and leaned on the window. _What a tiring trip._

"**Coffee, please?"** Kotoko said in a ridiculous English way.

Huh. She even tried to speak English.

"**Certainly, Madam."** the stewardess replied and started pouring her a coffee.

"**Here you are."**

The Stewardess handed her a cup coffee.

"**Thank you."** Kotoko happily replied.

"**Why are you speaking English?"** I opened my eyes and looked at her.

That Stewardess is definitely Japanese too!

She slightly punched me and giggled, **"Oh dear, I didn't know you were awake!"**

"**We're going to Okinawa, you don't need English."**

She insisted, **"Because this is my first time flying. When it comes to flights, it's **_**'Attention, please! Coffee or tea?'**_**"**

I simply looked away,** "You're getting carried away."**

"**Of course, I am! It's our honeymoon!" **and she positioned that camera on me again.

I glared at her while she took me a photo. She leaned on me, planning to take a picture of us but since I don't like taking pictures, I didn't turn to the camera and looked at the side instead.

Kotoko didn't get my point. She kept on looking at those pictures again. How far will she keep on fuss about it? Isn't it enough that she turned me into a decease old man? Darn it, I can't even understand her.

"**What?"** I asked when she giggled again for no reason.

"**We really are married now. I just realized it."** she answered with that kind of happy face.

Yeah. I just realized. I thought I made up my mind when I decided to marry Sahoko. I thought it's best to marry her for the company's sake, surely, I know for sure that I didn't feel any more feelings towards Sahoko but I really thought that I could work it out and love her. Who knows when fate would change my direction… I ended up marrying Kotoko. I didn't know that I could be happier than that. I smiled at her thought. I can't help it.

"**How many times do you have to look with those pictures?"**

Never mind, at least she's happy that we are married. I didn't take part of Oka-san's plans and I'm glad she didn't mind it.

But it's really tiring.

"**I'm going to take a nap."** I declared and closed my eyes once again.

She bugged me again, **"Are you sleeping again? Irie-kun, this is our honeymoon."**

"**My mom set up our wedding and this honeymoon without asking me. I am tired."**

"**Are you here on your honeymoon?"**

Someone asked her.

"_**Hai.**_** How about you?"** she asked back.

"**So are we! Right?"** that girl giggled.

_Darn it, I can't even sleep._

"**Hi. Oh, did your husband fall asleep?"**

"**Yes."**

She reluctantly replied.

"**Poor you. It's your long awaited honeymoon."**

_Who's that girl?_

"**I'd never fall asleep and leave Mari alone." **

_Mattaku. _What's with these guys? I did not have any sleep since my Mom started doing things in her own. And how would that leave Kotoko alone? We were sitting beside each other.

"**You have such a sweet husband."** Kotoko commented.

"**Because Takumi is madly in love with me." **and then that girl giggled and annoyed the hell out of me.

"**Madly in love…"** Kotoko whispered and I know, for sure, she was thinking something different again.

"**The day Mari joined our company, I felt, she was it!"**

"**A boring office romance!" **that girl replied, **"What do you mean boring?"**

"**And you are?"**

I imagined Kotoko putting her hair back on her ears while she said this, **"I'm Kotoko. I'm Irie Kotoko."**

"**Your husband proposed to you?"**

"**N… No! Never! No way!"**

_Darn it._

Eh? What did she mean by that? _Didn't she remember it?_ It wasn't like her dream proposal but come to think of it, I asked her hand to her father properly! I even said that to in front of my family. She didn't know how I embarrassed myself in front of my Mom! Back then I promised myself not to live in my Mom's expectations and I just set aside the fact because I was threatened that she would marry Ikezawa Kinnosuke!

Mattaku.

"**What?"**

"**For us, I'd say… I was the one who tried to hit on him like crazy!" **and she entered in her day dreaming mode again.

Unbelievable. Why would she want it to look like I didn't care for her? Like I wasn't crazy for her? I really don't understand Kotoko's stupid brain. Now for sure those two would think that I just married her for pity. I don't have anything to say either.

She started storytelling to those two and somewhat, she even changed the story… where I was the one who was so mean and cold to her while she… became the ugly duckling.

"**And so… my six year-long one sided love finally ended up with our marriage. And here we are…"**

She even sounded so proud. Tsk.

"**You were quite patient, Kotoko."**

"**Oh my, what am I."**

"**So you came from behind to win."**

"**Yeah, maybe."**

"**So you pushed him down into the bed? Right on!"**

"**No way! We are yet to go that… far… that far…"**

Come to think of it. I went to bed last night because I was so tired. I didn't prepare for that kind of wedding. And it's my first time though, I felt so nervous so that I went to bed first.

"**Wait, so you mean..."** and then the girl spilled it out for everyone to hear, **"You're kidding! You haven't slept with him yet?"**

And now everyone was so alarmed.

"**I haven't seen a couple of guys like you before! But aren't you anxious?"**

"**What?"**

"**I would be shocked if my partner didn't want me as a woman. I'd come to think that I'm not attractive to my partner."**

Well, it's true. Kotoko is not attractive. One look at her petite body, she certainly doesn't have those kinds of tits and curvaceous body aside from being cute.

"**Well…"**

"**Are you guys okay? Please don't end up being Narita divorced." **she threatened her and paused for a while, **"Oops, it's not Narita. It's Haneda. My bad!"**

Then I felt Kotoko was in a great crisis after hearing that to that girl. Why would we end up like Haneda Divorced? In order to file a divorce, you need to go to the office first and it will take long to be officially divorced. It's not that easy.

"**Narita divorced?"**

It's Haneda. What a stupid woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Irie Naoki's Special Chapter: [Episode 1 – **_**(Itazura Na Kiss Love In Tokyo Season Two)**_** Part Two]**

We are finally arrived in Okinawa.

_I never had gotten any sleep._

"**My sunglasses."**

"**Sunglasses? I thought you were night blind."**

Come to think of it, I never asked her why she is night blind.

"**People with night blindness feel brightness too."**

Ah. Just tell me already that you're going to show off again. She pushed her baggage down on the floor and sat to open it.

"**Wait until we get to the hotel."** I suggested.

She refused, **"I want to wear it right now." **and had trouble opening her baggage, **"It doesn't open."**

I sat beside her and looked at it too. Is this really her baggage?

I warned her, **"You don't need to break that."**

Because Kotoko has that kind of unbelievable power, she successfully opened it.

"**It's open, Irie-kun!"** she celebrated.

And I looked at those clothes. Isn't that really her belongings?

She raised the bra and stupidly look at it.

Baka. That is definitely not yours.

"**You wear that?"** I asked because looking at her ten year old body, it doesn't seem like to fit on her.

"**No. I never wear this kind of swimsuit! I wonder who would wear this kind of showy stuff."** she denied.

And a familiar voice came in.

"**Oh that's mine!"**

Ah. That was the girl she was talking earlier. And when I looked at them.

They did have the same kind of baggage. From the colour and to its' size. But she must know to differentiate it already to avoid troubles like this. Now we have to fix this up and waste a time.

"**Is that mine?"** Kotoko asked herself.

_Kono baka. _That was obviously yours.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And after a long time…

"**Exactly the same suitcase. What a coincidence."**

Kotoko apologized. **"Hontouni gomenasai."**

"**Because you rushed into it. I told you to check the nametag."**

"**Because…" **and then she gave that kind of face again that would certainly make my heart tremble.

_Darn it._

"**I'm Horiuchi Mari."**

Huh? _Kono kanojo?_

I hate to do this but I need to be nice to her. Come to think of it, it wasn't Kotoko's fault alone. She should have checked her baggage before she sets off. She wasn't as stupid as Kotoko.

"**I'm Irie Naoki. Nice to meet you."** I forced myself to be nice to her setting aside the fact she's too annoying.

Kotoko is watching. I don't want anyone to say that I was a rude husband to her. _Yeah right, Naoki._ You have to put that kind of act.

Kotoko acted strange again, **"Irie, Kotoko!"** she introduced herself again.

"**I finally see your husband's face! How cool does he look!" **that girl whooped, **"I saw your wedding videos in the plane and Kotoko informed us that you are dying. But for me, you don't look like one."**

"**Sorry for Kotoko's lie but actually, I am not dying."** I explained.

"**Ah really. Did she just do that just to show off? Ah I got it. She would certainly be proud to show off because she pursued you for three years."**

"**Excuse me, it's six years."**

Ya, everyone is saying that too. But I don't care. Before it could waste any time again, I continued walking leaving Kotoko behind.

"**I now understand why your love was unrequited for six years…"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**I'm so glad that we're staying at the same hotel!"**

Yeah. You followed us.

"**Hey, why don't we have some food together after this?!"**

No. I'd rather sleep.

_Kotoko, do something. _

Why won't you show that power of yours to this annoying woman?

"**Irie-kun! Let's go to our room!"**

That's my wife.

She pulled me away from them and started pushing our baggage.

"**Excuse us, please."**

"**So finally, it's just the two of us."** she happily declared.

I looked at her stupid face.

"**Kotoko! Watch out!" **

I yelled when she was about to hurt someone.

She really has the habit of not looking to where she's going!

"**I'm sorry! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"**

"**I'm fine."** that boy answered.

And Kotoko was shocked while looking at his face. What happened? Don't tell me she's in day dreaming mode again? She seemed so shocked like she was hit by a love and first sight. _Darn it._

"**Go… Mi Nam?"** she asked.

And two other boys came into the scene.

"**Mi Nam, are you okay?"**

And Kotoko squealed like a fan girl, **"Are you Go Mi Nam of the A.N. JELL? Kang Shin Woo, Jeremy?"**

"**Yeah, we are."**

And they started introducing themselves in Chinese.

"**Go Mi Nam."**

"**Kang Shin Woo."  
**

"**Jeremy."**

And then that stupid girl exploded in series of noises.

"**Oh my gosh! It's A.N JELL! Popular band from Taiwan!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After a long time of being a fan girl of A.N JELL…

It finally occurred to her that she's wasting too much time. _Mattaku,_ I thought she wanted us to be alone. We successfully made our way out to that annoying couple but she forgot it all in an instant when she saw that popular band from Taiwan.

I'm so tired of these things. I really need to sleep.

"**Fantastic! How Fantastic!"**

She really never runs out of energy.

Kotoko ran to the balcony, where the blue sea and other infrastructures are highly seen.

"**White beach and blue sky!"** and then she keeps on jumping like a child, **"Okinawa! We're in Okinawa, Irie-kun!" **she repeatedly shouts.

"**Calm down."** I said.

And then she ran to the bed, jumped on it and then rolled her body to the mattress, **"What a gorgeous bed!" **

Mattaku.

"**I can roll over and over! Hey, look! Irie-kun!"**

Darn it, she's too loud.

I sat on the sofa while watching her playing like a child. Then I noticed she suddenly stopped.

Did she get hurt?

_Ah, probably. She's thinking that she and I will be on that bed tonight._

I smiled at the thought. I picked the magazine on the desk. Then she followed and sat beside me.

"**Irie-kun."**

"**Yeah?"**

"_**Ano…"**_ she started and held her knees by her hands, **"I'll do my best to become a good wife, so…"** she pauses, **"So, please don't give up on me."**

I looked at her face.

"**You were caught up with A.N JELL a few minutes ago."** I lazily said.

"**What?"**

Don't tell me she didn't get it?

"**Nothing."** I gave up, put down the magazine back on the desk, **"I don't expect much."** I honestly said. I put my hand on her head and caress it. **"Just stay as you are."**

You are already enough for me, Kotoko. I don't want you to change. For me, even if you're that stupid, there's no one like you that could pierce through my life. You are the sunlight in my dull life. Without you, I could not possibly be thankful like this. _Dakara,_ don't change.

I swear I could kiss her right now. She's making that face.

I started leaning towards her, still my hand is in her cute face.

'_Ring… Ring… Ring…'_

I stood up and picked the phone.

_Darn it, it's disturbing us._

"**Hai."** I spoke on the phone.

"**Hello! Naoki? It's me! Mari!"**

That girl again?

"**Hai. Is there—"**

"**We were roommates! Our room is beside yours! So I was thinking we could get along together! The beach is nice and the weather is fine too! I want us to go swimming together! Also bring Kotoko with you!"**

"**I'm sorry but I really need to get some sleep."**

"**Irie-kun? Who's that? Did I mess up at the reservation?"** Kotoko asked.

"**No. That girl earlier, Mari, invited us to go swimming together. I'd rather sleep…"**

"**Wow! The beach is so nice! **_**Iku,**_** Irie-kun!" **she excitedly rejoiced and pulled my arm, **"Don't sleep, Irie-kun! This is our honeymoon! And it's our first time to have a trip alone in Okinawa."**

Can't help it. Seemed like I will be sleep deprived.

"**Naoki! Naoki! Kotoko! Over here!" **That girl called us and waved us, **"We kept seats for you."**

_Iie na, Kotoko? _

We walk towards them.

"**Naoki, right here! We got seats for you guys."**

Her husband also waved to us, **"Hi."**

"**We can drink here at the pool! Naoki, let's go order!"**

"**Okay then, let me—" **

"**Sure."** I said, thinking what Kotoko would want to drink.

We ordered drinks at the counter and I secretly watching Kotoko from a far. Her swimming outfit does really fit on her ten year old body. I laughed at the thought. I noticed she got really close to this annoying girl's husband. Darn it.

"**I guess those two get along well."** That girl commented.

Are you sure to let your husband get along with Kotoko? Cause I'm starting to hate that fact.

That annoying girl grabbed my hand and cling on my arms, **"I guess we should make out too!"**

_I guess not._

She's really annoying. I wish I could pull out her arm away from me but I don't want people to judge me like that. Darn it.

Kotoko, do something.

The next thing I know, that girl was hit by the ball. She was thrown to the side.

_Did Kotoko do that?_

"_**Daijoubou desu ka? **_**I will bring you a towel immediately."** someone approached her.

Serves you right.

"**What the heck!"**

I murmured, **"That's my wif—"**

"**Oh, I'm sorry."**

Heh?

I was shocked when I saw my Mom, all dressed up like an American tourist. She picked up the ball with her funny clothes. She even wore a wig.

Don't tell me, the whole family is here?

_Dammit._

"**Hey, watch out!"** that annoying girl replied.

Kotoko and that annoying girl's husband came rushing to us.

"**Sorry very much. **_**Watashi no**_** mistake **_**desu.**_**"**

My mom tried to speak in a Japanese accent English. The hell.

Then I saw Yuki, he's dressed up like a girl. **"Hey, mom! Come on! Let's go to the beach!"**

"**Sandy, wait!"**

_Sandy?_

"**Sorry."** mom said it again before she left.

What a troublesome family.

"**Wait a minute, those people…"** Kotoko thought out loud with her hands on her chin.

_Nani?_ Did she figure it out too? It was them!

"**Those people are from a foreign country!"**

I sighed deeply and murmured, **"Idiot wife."**

I said, don't expect from her, Naoki.

My mom may not be good in disguising but Kotoko really bought it. It's always been like that.

_How could we have a trip alone in Okinawa?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Wow, Naoki is a future doctor?"**

"**No, I'm just aspiring to be a doctor."**

"**But you're aspiring, that's awesome."**

Kotoko, who's sitting beside me, had only a sip on the drink but she's acting like she's drunk. She nagged me while holding her drink, **"I'm quite sure Irie-kun will soon get into a medical school!"** she loudly drawled those words with her eyes closed. And then she continued, **"Because no matter what, he got 200 on his IQ tests!"**

That's not something to be brag about. If there's something I could brag about , I would surely say that my life change because she came into my life.

"**I heard you two got married because of Kotoko's impetuous approach."**

"**Impetuous…"** I looked at her with those sharp eyes.

Eh? She makes me feel like I didn't do anything for her. That Kotoko really forgot that I embarrassed myself in front of my mother and my family just to inform them that I would marry her. It's not like I didn't take the risks to be with her! As expected from her.

"**Yeah, because Irie-kun is like one who lives in another world."**

"**You two are married, and you still call him Irie-kun." **and then she laughed, **"So you're still not close to him."**

Well, the truth is, I don't mind if she still calls me that. I got used to it already. And even if we just married a few days ago, Kotoko and I are together since high school, so we could say that we are closed to each other. She's the only one who can make me act according to who I am.

"**Well, I've been used to this for years!"** Kotoko replied and she's already drunk.

What a troublesome wife.

I watched her lying down on the sofa, with that cute smile of hers. She's really fun to look at when she's sleeping, making different faces. I smiled at that thought.

Eh? She's already drunk? I guess we can't make it tonight.

"Just that much to drink." that annoying girl commented.

I was disappointed. I let a defeated sigh.

Guess, we could excuse ourselves. They've been nagging us along all day. I can't even refuse, dammit.

"**I think we should go now. "** I declare, **"My wife is already asleep. I should take her to bed."** I politely said and dragged Kotoko's arm to me.

"**Hai, hai. See you tomorrow."**

I'd rather not.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We got into our room, at last! We never had a quality time since that couple is hanging around us. I really couldn't say no but I was a bit irritated. I was waiting patiently to Kotoko, but she didn't object either.

I laid her softly on the bed.

"**Kotoko, we're back in our room."**

I tried to wake her up, **"Hey, Kotoko."**

I stared at her sleeping face. She's really cute and adorable. My heart felt a swamped of enormous dominance. I can't even describe this warm feeling.

I sat on the bed while looking at her. The sight of her sleeping is like wonders for me. I could live for a lifetime with this.

"**Wife, we are back in our room."** I unconsciously whispered.

I put those lose strands of her hair back under her ear. **"Can't help it."**

"**Irie-kun, I love you." **she whispered.

I smiled. She must be dreaming about me again. I leaned closer to her face and kissed her.

_I love you too, Kotoko._

"**Ah, I should change her clothes."** I declared after taking a long time staring at her face.

Where's her baggage? I found her baggage right next to the desk. She didn't even put it in the wardrobe. We are staying her for days, at least she should considered that.

Did she bring her pyjamas?

I opened her baggage.

What the hell. Why is it full of laces? It even has pairs. Is she wearing this?

Ah I get it. My mom probably prepared this for her. How would it look like when she put it on her ten year old body? I laughed on that thought. At least she really has the guts to tempt me.

But she's sleeping right now. Darn it.

When I picked her pyjama, I immediately went to her. She's still sleeping.

"**Kotoko. At least change yourself before you sleep."** I nagged her again but it's no use.

Can't help it.

I turned to face her back and started to undress her. I laughed for a bit when I look at the knots on her dress. It's complicated.

_That's so like her._

She's wearing that kiddy underwear with mickey mouse prints. God, she's really adorable.

"**I'm just going to change your clothes."** I murmured but to be honest, I said that to remind myself.

"**Finally, it's done."** I sighed and laid her body back on the bed.

Darn it, she's sleeping while I was having my hard time to change her clothes.

I was so defeated to stand up. I need to shower first, to cool down for a bit. But come to think of it, I was tired too for the whole thing. I need to rest. I've been lacking of sleep since we got married.

I stared at her face until I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

Last update for this year. The last part of Kotomi's chapter will be updated next year. Thank you.

**Vote. Comment. Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Irie Naoki's Special Chapter: [Episode 1 – **_**(Itazura Na Kiss Love In Tokyo Season Two)**_** Part Three]**

"**Ohayo!"** she woke up happily in a very bright morning while I was here, lacking of sleep.

"**Irie-kun! Irie-kun! Wake up! It's morning already! We need to round the place and have a good breakfast!"** she nagged me again.

What a troublesome wife. I didn't get enough sleep tonight. Her smell was all around the room, I can't stop thinking about it.

"**Irie-kun! Don't be a lazy body! Wake up!" **she nagged me again while I grabbed the pillow and covered my ears.

"**Why are you like that? It's our second day here in Okinawa. A few days left…"** she sounded so sad that I could piss myself, **"You've been getting rest enough. Don't you like to be with me?"**

Damn it, Kotoko. I was so tired last night! Not just your addicting smell spread around the room last night, you also keep pushing me out of the bed. Now, how could I get enough sleep?!

_Darn it._

If you didn't get drunk last night, I would never be this bitter.

"**Irie-kun…"** she nagged me again, **"We couldn't had fun yesterday because that annoying couple keeps on ruining our mood. I want to crush them. Today, we need to be alone without them. I don't like that girl, Mari, to keep on hanging around you, Irie-kun!"** she sighed.

And then she toppled over me, **"Wake up, Irie-kun!"**

Darn it. I hate to remember but I kind regretted changing her clothes last night.

"**It's morning already, hubby."** she whispered on my ears.

I was surprised and I couldn't help myself but smile underneath this pillow.

"**Irie-kun!"** she nagged me again until she was completely on top of me, **"I'm so hungry right now! You know what? I've browsed to their magazines and they recommended a lot of beautiful places here in Okinawa! I want us to go there! If we start wandering in this early morning, I'm sure we'll be able to go those all beautiful places!"**

Darn it. She's so heavy. How could her ten year old body be as heavy as this?

"**Kotoko!"** I shouted when I got suffocated. I buckled up from bed with an annoyed face and looked at her with such disgust.

"**You keep pushing me out of the bed last night!"** I didn't mention the other reason because it was too unnecessary and embarrassing. **"Now, how could I get enough sleep?! Mom and you keep on doing things without thinking if it's okay for me or not! Now, look how exhausted I am!"**

Her face was so shocked. I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said that.

"**Irie-kun…"** she pouted.

_I didn't mean it, Kotoko. I…_

Darn it. I couldn't even elaborate myself.

"_**Gomene,**_** for having a bad habit of sleeping and for not giving you enough rest. I didn't think of—"** she sincerely apologized.

I pulled her all over me and hugged her tighter that I have done before.

"**I didn't mean it."** I whispered.

It feels so good when her body is pressed to mine.

"**Irie-kun…"** she whispered and hugged me back.

When I loosen up the hug, a bright smiling Kotoko welcomed me against the sunlight coming by the window. Her smile is really something, something that could crush my heart in any moment. I wish I could live this moment forever, I wish the time had stopped this time, I wish the world will cease for us. Even if the world let go, I swear, I am definitely sure that I will not let her go.

I pulled her face towards me and drew the lines to her lips.

I was melted by her kiss… like I forgot everything that is going in my mind whenever I kiss her. This girl surely fascinated me in her love letter that I rejected six years ago… I regretted rejected her for the first time but I am thankful enough that even though that I did, she never gave up on pursuing me. She loves me unconditionally… I know, there are a lot of girls waiting for me but none of them could surpass Kotoko's effort. I was really surprised that she does things for me… the way she lives her life every day is for me. And yes, bit by bit… I love her… and I will never let her go.

"**Irie-kun?"** she asked and fluttered her beautiful eyes, **"What's wrong?"** she innocently asked.

"_**Nanimo."**_ I simply shifted my head away when I could not control myself but smile.

"**Is there something wrong with my face? I didn't wash it yet."**

I turned to her, **"Yes. Your face is very swollen. It is not good to look at. I thought I could glance the morning with it but it's actually very disappointing, I'd rather sleep."** I teased her.

"**Really?!"** and then she hurried over to the bathroom.

I buckled up from bed again and chuckled just by myself, **"Idiot wife."**

"**It's Shisa! So cute!"**

Kotoko keeps on squealing like little girl in every places that we go. I sighed again. At last she's smiling like that. It's fine by me to see her as happy as that.

She grabbed my arm towards her. She started to cling on me again. I sighed.

"**Let's take a picture with this!"**

When should she stop taking pictures? She goes all the way around with the camera. I wonder how could I enjoy this vacation when she always turn the camera on me.

"**No way."**

I hate taking pictures. And Mom should have a lot of pictures of us taken since they followed us here in our supposed to be honeymoon. And it turns out to be a family vacation. That's why I really don't like the idea that my mom always takes part of our life. I mean she shouldn't organize the wedding by herself. I don't like how she meddles with my life. It's like I don't have the choice on how to live with it. I know the way I act to Kotoko, in their viewpoints, is like giving them a meaning that I don't care about her but… I really do have a plan on marrying her, it's just that I just want to do things as a man but since Kotoko looks so beautiful in our wedding day, I couldn't help it. I had those gut feeling that I really should marry her right now… that I really should paste every moment as she walks in the altar… that I really should behave myself and let my mom handle this wedding. But now… look how my mom planned it. Not just them following us her in Okinawa but we also encountered a very annoying couple that always waste our time.

"**Let's ask somebody to take a picture!"**

I sighed. If I told her now that mom already have tons of pictures of us and the whole family is here, she would really come with them instead of having the whole time with me.

**"Let's see…"**

"**Excuse me, could you take a picture of us?"**

Dad? I crooked my eyebrows and had a keen look of my dad who also wore a wig. So they really disguised as American tourists? What a freaking hell.

"**Of course! That's okay-o!"**

Kotoko gave the camera to Dad and take note… she didn't even recognize him! I'm sure Dad's size and voice is a great hint but Kotoko was dumber than before, she didn't even recognize him! Seems like a trip on a plane really blows her brain cells.

"**Thank you! I beg your kindness!"**

"**Irie-kun!" **and then she looked up to me and smiled. She was expecting me to give her a best picture but since mom managed that already and the whole family disappointed me, I can't even force myself to look at the camera. It's so disgusting! This isn't a honeymoon anymore! This is just like a family vacation!

"**Get more closer to each other!"**

Dad with his English accent, ordered us but I completely ignored him.

"**Yes, yes, pretty. Oh, no boy."**

He gestured me to be closer with Kotoko but I pretended that I don't hear it. Then Kotoko took the initiative to pull me towards her. She's now clinging on my arms.

"**Look! Look! Look at me! And smile! Smile!"**

Dad took a several shots after a few seconds of glaring at him.

"**Perfect!"**

"**Okay. Say, Cheesuu!"**

"**Yes! The picture was perfect!"**

"**Arigatou gozaimasu! Yes, this is great! Thank you!"**

"**Okay, okay!"**

And then someone from afar called Dad. I turned to where the voice is coming from. I saw them dressed with those funny clothes. I sighed out of frustration. Oto-san _(Father-in-law)_ is here to. He also wore that ugly blonde wig.

"**Come on!"** Father in law called Dad again.

"**Oh, Bob! Sorry, oh sorry!"**

"**Hurry up!"**

Kotoko turned to them too. I don't want to tell her myself but I was hoping that she could recognize them now.

After the last shot, he handed the camera back to Kotoko. And that dumb woman didn't even notice him as they got closer. What am I going to do with you, Kotoko? Not only you are stupid, you also incapable to recognize your own family.

The two Oto-sans raised their hands to have a high five. That was their signature greet in the first thing that they meet in the morning. I know Kotoko would recognize them now. Mom's usual sunglasses is a good hint though. She always wear that when she's spying. Since Kotoko usually spies with my mom, it's not doubt. She would immediately spot that it was them!

"**I've seen those guys…"** she murmured.

I turned to her having this kind of hope that she recognized them already.

"**Oh at the swimming pool! They were at the swimming pool yesterday! What a coincidence!"** she pointed at them once again. **"No wonder! This spot was recommended on a guide book!"**

I sighed.

I'm starting to be irritated that there's so many people involved in my supposed to be honeymoon with Kotoko. Darn it.

Lunch.

"**It was so much fun! I'm starving!"**

"**Let's eat."** she prayed.

"**Let's eat."** I said too.

"**Oh, what a coincidence!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I immediately put my fork down when I heard that annoying woman's voice again.

"**Can we have lunch with you?"** and she rushed towards us.

_Not again. _

Damn it.

She ran towards us leaving her husband alone. Does her husband don't feel anything weird about this? She's getting more annoying as the time went on.

"**Having a good time today?"**

"**We just saw Eisa show."** I answered quietly.

Again. I don't want to be rude. Maybe she's just too friendly. I couldn't jump to conclusions at this time.

"**Cool! We'll go see it after this! Excited, Takumi?"** she asked her silent husband, **"Did you enjoy it?"**

"**Yes, we did!"** Kotoko answered.

I wonder when she would push that annoying woman back to her rightful place.

We went to various places until Kotoko ended up being drunk again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Day Three.

"**Wow! How colourful are these fish!"** she looked so happy looking at those fishes.

I smiled at the thought. I just stared at her squealing like a little girl. This is what I like about Kotoko. She's just so simple minded. She always find happiness on some little things.

"**Irie-kun, a coconut crab! Do you think this tastes good?"**

Since Kotoko really wanted to eat that coconut crab, I want to eat it as well.

I ordered**, "Excuse me? Can I have this?"**

"**Yes! Let me take you to the second floor."**

The vendor walked us to the second floor and as we gathered there…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**That girl again?" **I whispered.

I look at Kotoko who seemed to lost a single liveness. She pouted.

Darn it. This is not good anymore.

"**Naoki-san! Hurry, we got seats for you!"**

That girl again? On what extent will she keep on pestering us? Darn it.

.

.

.

.

.

We spent our day with that couple again. And the annoying woman hangs on me all day and I couldn't even grab my arms. She's too clingy than Kotoko.

And then night ended again with Kotoko being drunk in my arms.

Sighs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Day Four**

We went for few boat trips this early morning and I really recommend Kotoko to see for a few places and thank god she agreed. Surely the couple won't bother us anymore.

But…

"**Naoki!"**

She addressed me like we we've known each other for years.

"**Can you see me? Hurry up! I'm waiting for you! Naoki-san!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Day five.

It's the fifth day already and Kotoko and I still didn't make any progress. I wonder why she always ended get drunk after a day and sleep on me. Darn it. This is really frustrating for me already. I wished I just took her on the night of our wedding. Damn it. I can't blame myself for this.

And the whole family is following us. I couldn't even get a piece of peace.

"**Voila! This is the main-temple a Ryukyuan castle a long ago."**

I didn't pay any attention to her. Damn it. She's clinging onto me again and those two at the back seems got no problem with this. Darn it. I wonder when her husband would react. Didn't he feel any kind of jealousy? Is this okay with him? I've tried to take off her hands off but she always put it again. This is alreay frustrating!

"**1,2,3…3 dragons! I wonder why it's not Shisa! A bright red castle!"**

She asked me various of stupid questions. She's louder than Kotoko.

.

.

.

.

.

We spent the night hanging around with that annoying couple again. And that annoying woman tricked Kotoko to have a drink with them. I don't have any choice but to come along with them and have a drink too. I tried to be attentive on how much Kotoko drink but even just a low per cent alcohol would also put her to sleep. I wonder if Kotoko forgot something so important right now. _Something so important that my mom always remind her._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Day Six.

Kotoko woke up early than her usual waking up time. She nagged me again about having photoshoot in a chapel. I didn't get any sleep last night. Kotoko keeps pushing me out of the bed and instead of sleeping on the sofa again, I waited patiently for her to wake up until I fell asleep later on.

Kotoko was settling with his peanut butter sandwhich when I arrived in the kitchen. She stunningly look at me with a smile.

"**Irie-kun! I'm glad you've decided to buckle up from bed!"** she happily said it.

"**Hai, hai."** I yawned at her, **"What's our agenda right now?"**

I hope that couple won't bother us anymore. This is our last day in Okinawa. I haven't made any progress so far. My mom would scold me if she happens to know this. I hate my mom being like that.

"**We will avoid that annoying couple! I think that Mari likes you, Irie-kun! Can't you feel it? It's obvious! She's clinging onto you too much!"** and then she acted, **"She holds your arms like this… and even nagged you like a stupid girl! Her husband couldn't do anything! He's never been jealous and he lets his wife act on her own! I don't like it! They completely mess up our honeymoon vacation! And I won't let them ruin this day too!" **

Kotoko was really angry. It's really fun when she's angry. She's getting cuter.

"**Why would you have that kind of conclusion?"** I raised a brow on her.

"**Irie-kun! Can't you see it? She likes you! I can feel it! I've been there and that… Of course I know it!"**

"**But doesn't mean you can judge her like that."**

She stuck her tongue out, **"Whatever! We will have this day alone!" **she declared with such an atrocity.** "I will be the one to make plans."**

I took the cup and poured myself a coffee that she made.

_Ah, coffee. It brightens my morning._

"**Listen to me, Irie-kun!"** she demanded and pointed me, **"We will have an expensive dinner tonight. Mom told me so. You will wear a tux and I will wear a dress. For now, let's go to the beach and have some fun without them. Mom told me to take more pictures. I couldn't do it because they were hanging around us! I can't take it anymore!"**

"**Oy, Kotoko…"** I stared at her, dumbfounded of her power.

"**Whatever you say, Irie-kun. I need to finish this mission!"** she said as she looked at the ceiling with such fiery determination.

_Mission?_

"**I'm sorry but I'd rather stay here and sleep."** I joked in a serious manner but I like the way she make things out it's just that I love to tease her by trying to ruin it.

"**Irie-kun! You can't do that! Go hurry your breakfast and get dressed!"**

I look at the table. There are burned bread, hotdogs and fried egg.

"**Kotoko."** I called her out while she's in her daydreaming mode. **"You wan't me to eat all of that?"**

She was back to reality again, **"Ah… they were burned but they aren't bad, Irie-kun." **she shyly said and scratched her head.

"**I'd rather get dressed and have a breakfast outside."**

"**No! That couple might be in the outside! I don't want them to ruin my plan again! Don't go outside, Irie-kun! You can't!"**

I raised a brow and took off her hands on my arm.

"**I'm not going anywhere…"** I whispered.

"**Good."** she nodded and breathed. **"Don't open the door, Irie-kun! Don't."** she warned with those well-determined eyes. **"I warn you."** she said and turned her back on me.

I put a hand on my face and whispered, **"Dammit. She's just too cute."** I smiled.

I have a plan too.

_And that is… I won't let you drink tonight. Not this time._


	4. Chapter 4

**[Irie Naoki's Special Chapter: Episode 1 - **_**(Itazura Na Kiss Love In Tokyo Season Two)**_** Part Four]**

I couldn't keep up a calm face when her cooking is very bad.

The egg is very salty. It is also very bitter.

The hotdog is also burned.

The bread's colour is black.

I couldn't even distinguish which is which.

"**Am I right? They aren't bad as they look, Irie-kun. I cooked that with love and with the thinking that Irie-kun will like this…"** she said while looking at me eating.

"**Kotoko."** I called her after I put my fork down, **"Aren't you eating?"** I asked.

She moved a bit, **"Oh. I forgot. I really wanted to see your reaction before I eat. I'm glad you like it, Irie-kun. This breakfast is especially made for you."** she said with a smile and grabbed herself an egg and bread to her plate.

Huh? Did she forget to taste it before I do? And she's really confident in her cooking skills huh.

"**You're really having a bad memory, Kotoko."** I sarcastically said. **"When did you become a great cook? For me, you didn't improve a little bit."** I said trying to hold my anger, **"Can't you see? This is bad. You shouldn't touch the kitchen when in fact you aren't getting good enough in cooking."**

Hey, I didn't mean it. This is not what I mean. What I mean is…

Darn it.

You really say anything you don't mean, Naoki. And you can't take it back anymore.

"**I'm so sorry, Irie-kun. I thought I improve a little bit."** she said with such a sad face that I made me regret what I said. I hate making her sad. But I can't control myself sometimes. I don't understand why I hate her stupidity at the same time I adore it.

Then I reminded myself: Naoki, you married her knowing that she doesn't know how to cook, she always creates troubles for you, she's simple-minded and lastly, she's very stupid.

I need to do something.

I looked at her hands. The other one has a burn. So she really put her effort in making this? And I looked at the kitchen. It was really in mess. I saw eggshells on the floor. And they were so many plates piled up in the kitchen. And I looked back at Kotoko, her face has remnants of flour.

"**You did all of this mess?"** I asked meaning to the kitchen and the things messed up on the floor.

She nodded not looking at my face. **"H-hai."**

Since she put her very best effort in making me a breakfast, I really should eat a little part of it. I love her effort… her power of achieving anything but somehow the outcome is really different. It was the opposite of her hard work. It makes me amazed sometimes how she could put everything without improving a little bit. And I don't know how those things made me fall for her. I may be the idiot here but I don't regret it. Somehow, I feel happy and at same time mad. It's just that so complicated that a genius like me can't even explain it. This is what Kotoko always give me… she always give me a feeling which I can't even distinguish but surely it will give a warm effect inside my heart.

"**You even tried to make pancakes?"**

"**H-hai. But I failed Irie-kun! I don't want you to eat something gross like that." **and she stood up and grabbed my plate away from me, **"If this tastes bad, you don't have to eat this anymore." **she said.** "I'm sorry! I will try to make something better someday. You know, you're right! We should eat breakfast outside!"**

I glared at her and murmured, **"If we eat outside, I'm sure that annoying couple will disturb us."**

"**What did you say, Irie-kun?" **she fluttered and stopped for a moment.

"**Nothing. Just give me that."** I grabbed my plate back to me and ate the hotdog instead, **"So where are we going?"** I asked while eating.

"**Uhm! Since the annoying couple keeps on disturbing our supposed to be honeymoon… I want us to go to a place where they can't find us! Here…"** she grabbed a couple of brochures on the table and read it, **"I have found some places away from the hotel. Actually it's the other side of the island. But it's far from here… it will take an hour to be there but the places around were very beautiful! Look, Irie-kun! We can stroll by the shore with our feet on! I'm so excited!"**

"**Do we really have to go that far just to avoid them?" **I asked.

"**Of course! This is our last day in Okinawa and we haven't made our progress yet! Oka-san will be disappointed again! I'm sure she expected a lot from me."** she sighed. **"But I won't give up! I will push them away if they will ruin our last day!"**

I stared at her without blinking as if I didn't get what she said.

Sometimes Mom drives Kotoko to be this as crazy.

_Sighs._

Birds with the same feather flock together.

"**We can stay here and sleep."** I suggested. **"I'm still tired, you know. I didn't get any proper sleep since the day we took a step here in Okinawa and you—"**

"**Irie-kun!"** she shouted with such an excitement. **"I want us to have a fantastic dinner tonight! Just us alone! Whatever you say, we will definitely have the best night ever!"**

"**Huh?" **I tried to blink for a while.** "As I said, we can eat dinner here. No need for expensive routine and useless romantic concepts. It doesn't suit me. I am the type of person who won't embarrassed myself in front of many people." **I explained thoroughly.

It's not that I don't want to be with Kotoko but I am still not used to be put in that kind of situation.

"**You know what! I have this kind of dream where you and I were all dressed up! We will have a reservation in the hotel and you will wait for me with flowers and together with the staff, you will give me a cake with my name on it and you will confess your love to me! Isn't that wonderful? And after that we will spend the night alone! Irie-kun! Let's do that! You heard me a while ago right? We have to get dressed nicely for it to become romantic. Oh my gosh! I was so excited!"** she was putting too much imagination on the reality again. Having a dumb smile and look, Kotoko seemed anticipating for it.

I should've prepared myself for this.

"**What if I made a reservation, Irie-kun?"** she looked at those brochures again and put a hand below on her chin like she was thinking so hard to find for a perfect place. **"In which hotel?"** she looked keenly as ever like having a hard time in answering an examination.

I looked at her. I was really amazed by her determination and will power. I don't see anyone as much as Kotoko has. She's really rare and a miracle to me.

_Miracle. Like a shooting star._

"**What if I won't come?"** I asked.

"**Huh? You can't!"** she shouted in disagreement. **"Don't be like that, Irie-kun! You're such a meanie."**

"**It's because it's tiring, Kotoko. Doing such thing is just boring for me." **I joked but I sounded it in a serious manner.

"**No matter what you say we will have to go! I'm going to prepare for my dress tonight. **_**Matte ne,**_** Irie-kun!"** and she ran away to the closet, probably opening up her baggage again if there was a dress for her. But I'm sure Mom prepared everything nicely.

I sighed out of frustration.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Wow! The sea is really blue!"** she shouted while her hands were up.

"**Baka. Of course, that's the colour of the sea."** I murmured.

"**Look, Irie-kun!"** she pointed the waves, **"They are really wonderful! I wonder how they could reach the shore."** she pouted and took off her own shoes.

"**What are you doing?"** I asked while looking at her walking on the sand with just her feet on.

"**You should take your shoes off too. It's great to feel the sand with just your feet."** she suggested and ran away. She's chasing the wave and stupidly shouted when it reaches her feet. **"Come on, Irie-kun! It's fun! Don't just stand like that!" **she went back to me and pulled me towards the wave. **"Take off your shoes!"** she's nagging on me now.

"**Hai, hai."** I said as she successfully forced me to do it.

I took off my shoes and then she pulled me towards the waves until our feet were wet by the ocean water. The sand was really fine. It's rather calming to me. Kotoko is right. It's kinda fun.

"**The water is cold!"** she said it with such a face.

I smiled unconsciously. She, against the bright morning sun is such a wonder for me. I pulled her up by my arms and tried to put her down when the water is high. She screamed against the huge waves and held on my shoulders for support. I laughed.

"**Irie-kun! You meanie! I don't have extra clothes with me!" **she punched me lightly but I just laughed it all away.

"_**Wakatta."**_ I put her down. **"You're such an idiot and a scared cat."** I commented. Glad the water didn't reach my pants.

She pulled my hands and wrapped it with hers. **"Let's walk along the waves."** she said and dragged me around.

"**Chase me, Irie-kun!"** she suddenly let my hand go, ran away and then turned around to face me while walking backwards.

_Baka. She'll fall down if she walks like that._

"**Baka. Why would I chase you?"** I said against the wind. I hope my voice could reach Kotoko even if the wind is louder than my voice.

She didn't answer, instead she ran further until I was left alone.

I hate to run after her but it surely it makes me happy. So this is it, huh? This is what Kotoko means of being us having fun alone. I kinda like it. This is so very different to the other day we have spent. She's right. That annoying couple really messed it up. But I'm glad she finally managed it. That's her spirit. That's her power. And that's what I love about her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Irie-kun! I will buy some food!"** she suggested and the next thing I know she's as fast to run where the street foods vendors are. I sat at the bench beside me as soon she vanished. It seems like I should wait here.

"**Hey!"** some huge American guy approached me. He's as tall as me.

"**Want to play basketball with us? We're left to find one member."** he added.

"**Sure."** I accepted it, **"But I'll play with you until my wife comes."** and then we shook our hands.

"**Have you played before?"** he asked when we walked up to the members.

"**Yes with my brother but I wasn't that into basketball because I am actually a tennis player."** I answered honestly.

"**That's all right. We just play for fun. What's your name? You're a Japanese right?"** the other member asked, the one who's wearing a red cap.

"**Yep. I'm Irie Naoki. Just call me Naoki." **I said and made a high five to the other members.

"**And you're very fluent in English. How come?" **and someone curiously asked as he approached me.

I just smiled like it was nothing, **"I just learned it in school and thought I should treasure it because I might happen to meet guys like you."**

"**Ah, good."**

"**Common, let's start to play!"**

And then the game started.

The first round was quite good. Our team won. I looked at the bench. Kotoko was still not here.

Where did she go? Don't tell me she lost her own way? _Mattaku._ What am I going to do to you, Kotoko?

I keep thinking where the hell Kotoko is while shooting a three point ball.

_Shoot._

For the second round our team won. I took a break.

"**How come you're not into basketball? Man, you're awesome. You could shoot a far distance. Maybe you lied to us about being a tennis player. Maybe you're actually from the NBA."** he joked after he gave me a high five.

"**He's right. You are quite good."** The other one with a dark skin threw me a bottle of water.

"**Um, I'm sorry."** I started to say before they will invite me again for another game, **"I need to go. I need to find my wife. It was such a nice game by the way and I did not lie, I was really a tennis player."** I excused.

"**You're already married?"** someone asked. He's obviously shocked because it doesn't look to me. I was only nineteen and I hastily marry the stupid kind of Kotoko.

"**Yes. I thought she'd be here. But it's already an hour and she's still not here."** I started to get worried.

"**What if she'll come here? Don't you think to wait for her here?"**

"**Irie-kun!" **

Kotoko called me from a distance. I turned to her as soon as I heard her loudly annoying voice. I took a sigh of relief. I thought she was lost again.

"**Kotoko! Where did you go? And what happened to you?"** I asked after scanning her body.

"**I poured the ice coffee to myself. It was an accident. I'm so sorry I took so long. The line was so long! And I waited for my turn."**

"**It's okay."** I said. **"You're fine. But your clothes were mess."**

"**Uhm, were you playing basketball with them?"** she asked and strangely looked at my teammates.

"**Yes. I played with them while waiting for you."**

"**Sugoi ne, Irie-kun! I missed that! Ne! Can you play with them again? I want to cheer for you! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Irie-kun!" **she's at it again, nagging on me.

"**Talk to them!"** she pushed me to face them again.

_Mattaku,_ she didn't even worry about her clothes. I sighed.

"**Is that your wife?"** the tall guy asked again. He looked at Kotoko and he might probably be wondering if she's really my wife or she's my little sister.

"**Yes. She's my wife."**

"**My bad. Her clothes were really in mess. I think you should go now. There are a lot of dress shops you'll meet as you go that way."**

Kotoko leaned closer to me, **"What did they say, Irie-kun? I don't understand a thing."**

"**You should have paid more attention to class."** I said to her but I found her pouting for some reason, **"They said, it's okay for us to go since your clothes were ruined."**

"**Tell them that I want to cheer for you."**

"**Uhm, my wife said that she wants me to play with you one more time. She wants to see me playing. I'm sorry but could you give her a chance to root for me?"** I asked them. I don't know where I got the strength to say such embarrassing thing. And it's not me. Really.

All of them were smiling after they heard my embarrassing request.

"**Your wife is cute. Of course, we want to play with you again."** they agreed.

"**Are you just recently married?"**

"**Yeah, almost a week."**

"**Congrats. You two are quite good. Have an amazing married life."  
**

"**Come on, let's play."**

I turned to Kotoko who was standing there like an alien, waiting for my translation. **"They agreed. We will just have one more game and then we'll go. Just sit over there."** I commanded.

"**Hai!"** she cheerfully rejoiced with a wide smile and then she turned to them, **"Thank you much very!"** she weirdly said and looked at me and then whispered, **"Was my grammar alright?"**

"**It's **_**'Thank you very much'**_**."** I corrected her but she just smiled it all away and sat at the bench across us.

"**Go, Irie-kun! Go! You can shoot it! You can shoot it with love!"**

I know it's weird to feel this warm feeling again even if her cheering chant was so weird but I think it's quite romantic. Her cheering really gave me strength to play well and I can't help but smile as I looked at her rooting for me as much as she can. I shyly shook my head like a little kid, not embarrassed of her but embarrassed for myself if somebody sees me like this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She wrapped my face with a towel.

"**You're sweating, Irie-kun."** with her small height, she tried to wipe my sweats off but I pushed her not to do that.

"**I can do it."** I demanded. I don't know why I keep on pushing her away when in fact I love it when she's being like this to me.

Darn it.

"**Hai." **

She gave up and my eyes started to worry but since she gave me a usual smile, I felt a huge relief. I am still not use of this.

_Damn you, Naoki. You can't even sort this mess by yourself. You're still complicated. You still don't know how to act nicely to Kotoko. You're such an idiot._

After the game, Kotoko and I went looking for a dress shop to buy some new clothes.

"**Ne, Irie-kun!"** she cheerfully called my name with her hands on her back, **"You played well! I'm glad that you get along with those guys. It's my first time to see you having fun on your own. You should do that most of the time since you're used to be alone by yourself."** she said.

"**Of course. I know English, I will really get along with them."** I said.

"**There you are! But I was happy while cheering for you. It seems like my cheer really motivates you to shoot well! You're awesome! I was really proud for you! But since when did you start to play basketball? I haven't seen you played before."**

"**I played once with Yuki."** I answered honestly. But as I recall it, it was such a long time ago. It happened when Yuki and I have gone to the playground and it was not really a game since many kids want to get the ball too.

"**But you're still awesome!"**

"**And by the way you're cheer is very sick. **_**'Shoot it with love'**_**, huh? That's so lame and there is also, **_**"Do it for your wife'**_**, so lame. I wish I didn't hear that."** I said with a serious face again but I actually mean to tease her.

"**Whatever you say… I had the chance of cheering for you! But to sum it up, it was fun right?"** and then she looked around and focus her eyes outside the store, **"Let's go over there!"** and then she did it, grabbed my hand again and ran towards the bridge.

_Yes. It was fun being alone with you, Kotoko. I wish a genius like me could stop the time._

I said it just to myself.

I looked how her hand wrapped mine. It really made me happy. I hate to be dragged by her but I love it very much when her hand touches mine. It fits perfectly with mine. It fits perfectly like it makes me want to hold it for a long time. It makes me nervous actually. And I hate being nervous around her, it will drive me to say mean things that I don't really don't mean.

But _dammit._

Even if these feelings she gave to me made me to be an idiot, I love it. I love it to the extent that it made me crazy… it made me crazy knowing that I am not like this… that I am not use to be like this… that my world turned upside down every second of my life without knowing how to fix it. And that is Kotoko to me, my one and only shooting star, my greatest challenge, my biggest mystery, my real solution to my life, my one and only direction, my sunlight, my shade and lastly my _miracle._

**Author's Note:**

I didn't know that it ended up like this! Anyway, I just want to savour their trip to Okinawa and this will going to end up to part five. I hope you like it. It was big challenge to me to write Naoki's point of view and I tried so hard to make it feel like it was in the drama. Forgive me if I failed and I will try to make it better next time. I'm sorry for the typos that I have and I will try to improve my writing skills since this is my first time to write in English. Again, I will update next week! So see you soon in the last part of Irie-kun's POVs of Episode One. And before I write the Special POVs of Episode Two, I will have to write first the Epilogue Three Chapter 21 which is their trip to Irie-kun's grandfather. I'm sure it'll be quite fun as I have planned _(lol)._ I hope you won't hate me for this. Thanks and ilysm.

P.S:

Currently this is my night to work on my projects, yeah have codes and stuff _(trying to live life like an engineer)_ but my hands were into writing than making codes and yeah, good luck to me. _Hahaha._

**Vote on this chapter. Comment on this chapter. Follow me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Irie Naoki's Special Chapter: Episode 1 - **_**(Itazura Na Kiss Love In Tokyo Season Two)**_** Part Five]**

"**Look, Irie-kun! What a beautiful chapel!"**

Kotoko got out of the door as soon as the car had stopped. She is still in her usual self. _So loud and cheerful. _It makes everything okay. I sighed at the thought. Guess, her power is still amazing. I feel energized too. She was smiling so wide while looking at the white chapel. I stood beside her with my hands on my pockets, agreeing that this place was nice. It looks peaceful and at the same time unique.

"**Ne, Irie-kun."** she called me with that kind of smile, **"I know we are already married but how about we can have a wedding again? I want it to be here! Look! It's perfect."**

Why is she telling me that? Go tell my mom, _you baka._

"**You still don't realize how tiring it is to have wedding again?" **I sighed. **"I'm sorry but I don't want to participate again. I'd rather save my energy and my money."**

And then she looked down and pouted, **"Oka-san arranged our wedding and if it weren't for her, you will never have a plan on marrying me. But you're right, having a once in a lifetime marriage is good enough. At least you didn't object though."**

Why she is always misunderstood me? That is not what I mean. Hell, I could have made a plan to drag her into the church when everything's fine, the company is fine… and if my mother didn't butt in and made everything well prepared that there's no things left for me to do even picking up the wedding ring was done because of her. Well for me, having a simple wedding is already okay, it didn't have to go this far… this fancy. But… I never imagined Kotoko would look so beautiful in her wedding dress. Yes, she's really beautiful at that time that it made me to half agree with my mom that having a church wedding is actually nice. I looked at Kotoko and patted her shoulder, I didn't mean to make her feel depressed. She always misunderstood it.

"**Let's go inside."** I said and started walking to the main door. Now I know that the chapel was really nice. It also has a nice ambiance and really perfect for a wedding venue.

"_**Chotto matte,**_** Irie-kun!"** she ran towards me and I paused for a bit, waiting for her hands to be wrapped on my arm.

And she giggled, **"What do you think about this chapel?"**

I replied, **"It's fine."**

And when we entered inside, Kotoko ran to the photographer and requested for a photoshoot.

"_**Hajimemashite, ano ne!**_** Can we take a wedding photoshoot without having a reservation? Our flight is due tomorrow so we can't have the time to come back here. Please! This is our last day and we wanted to savour it! **_**Onegaishimasu!**_**"**

"**It's no problem, Ma'am. We can do that for you."** the photographer said. I went to them and asked about what they are talking until Kotoko explained it for me which I found it was annoying but since she nagged me about it in front of the photographer, I didn't have a choice but to agree in her terms even if it was too embarrassing. I whispered**, "We already did this during our wedding, haven't we had enough? **_**Mattaku."**_

"**But Irie-kun! This chapel is very beautiful! Don't you think it would be such a waste if we don't take a wedding photoshoot here?"** Kotoko in her usual power made me to give in.

All right, Naoki. Since you love to see her wearing wedding gown, why don't you let yourself see it again? I mean, Kotoko is really going for it. Why don't you get along too?

_Darn it. I really don't know how I felt this would turn out to be such an embarrassment._

I keep on thinking until Kotoko grabbed my arm and whined like a little child.

"_**Wakatta!**_**"** I declared.

"**Arigatou, Irie-kun!"** she immediately jumped just to hug me properly. I nearly lost my balance. She's so heavy at the same time thin.

"**So, Ma'am and Sir… this way to the dressing room. My assistant will help you in picking your suit and tie and of course, the wedding gown."** The photographer pointed the formal lady waiting for us.

I sighed. All right, I will never do this again. This is probably be the last.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Good smile, both of you! Okay, are you ready?" **

The photo shoot has already started and it really annoyed the hell out of me.

"**Say, Cheese!"**

_Darn it._

"**Okay, let's take another one. Looks good! Say, Cheese!"**

I glanced at Kotoko who was smiling in front of the camera. I nodded and tried to compose myself for this photo shoot to go well. For Kotoko, I will try my best to look at the camera. I'm glad that my mom didn't follow us here.

"**And another one. Say, cheese!"**

The camera is clicking when I looked at the side. I tried to make a smile but I always failed.

"**Now, sir, please put your hand gently on your wife's shoulder."**

Come to think of it, it was so rare for me to put my hand on Kotoko's shoulder, neither wrapped my arm around her. I always loved the idea that she was clinging onto me that much that it never occurred to me to cling onto her. I guess this is the time. I put my hand on my shoulder as I sighed. I don't know why I feel so nervous putting my hand on her shoulder. _Darn it._

_Complicated human emotions. This is so new to me._

"**Looks great! Good smile, Madam!"**

"**Sir, give me a smile! Smile please! Say, Cheese!"**

I want to finish this annoying photo shoot as soon as possible. I don't like this feeling… I felt nervous. My heart keeps on beating like a crazy drum that I don't know if it's still normal or not. I tried to relax myself for a bit and having a calm face would do me so but it is not really helping.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Lucky us, we could have our photos without a reservation."**

Lucky me, I'm still okay after going through that. Naoki, you are a genius. Why can't you figure it out why are you acting that way? You're such a coward. _A real one._

"**It reminds me of our wedding ceremony!"**

She smiled again while clicking onto the camera. I love it when she smiles like that, her eyes would curve too, making her to look adorable.

I was flushed to my roots, trying to get a hold of it. And then I spluttered silently… not meaning to see it like that but I just don't know why I am this way… don't know why I was so irritated… I wasn't just that comfortable and not used to this.

"**I'm never gonna do this again." **I swore to myself.

"**Thank you so much." **she handed back the camera to the photographer and after giving her thanks to him.

"**No problem. We were expecting another couple for a photoshoot, so."**

"**A couple?"**

Kotoko guessed it and her face… her face has that kind of look that she doesn't want to be right at guessing… praying that her instinct is wrong this time.

_Don't tell me…_

"**I guess they're here." **The photographer announced it when we heard the door opening and to my horror, they're here again… I don't think everything is just a coincidence… maybe they had follow us and I don't want to think this is intentional because I just can't judge like that but it's too much. It's too much bother and damage to us.

"**This way, please."**

"**Oh! You two were here?" **

That girl, Mari, hurried over to me like she didn't have her husband beside her. I cussed silently. I was too nice on her these following days and maybe she thinks that I don't mind to be dragged by her. _Mattaku,_ when this would stop? I want to hurry over and work until the company is back to its feet. For now, that is my main priority.

"**We meet again." **she said as she got closer to me. I looked to the side just to avoid her eyes staring on me. It feels like I am prey. Damn it.

"**You know each other?" **

The photographer asked Kotoko and I wished she denied it for once.

"**Ah, yes." **Kotoko answered reluctantly but she's honest even if it is against on her will.

"**Naoki-san, you'r e awesome!" **that annoying girl clings onto me again and her grip was really tight and her huge breast really suffocates the hell out of me that I just want to push her away to that extent. I can't blame myself, I really don't like her from the beginning. I wish I didn't act nice on her at the time when we saw each other if I knew this would turn out to be a huge ruckus. **"I bet it's because you're tall! Don't we look like a perfect match?"**

Darn it. You and I will never be a perfect match. Even if the world turned upside down, that would never happen.

"**How about taking pictures of Naoki and me?" **she happily suggested as if I would agree. **"Kotoko, I'd lend you Takumi. What do you think, Naoki?" **no, I won't let Kotoko have a photo with someone else's husband, not on her wedding dress.

I grabbed her hand away from me and tried to be calm as ever… not to look at her with such irritation. I said those words and I wished she heard it clear.

"**Sorry, we need to go now."**

Since Kotoko was so hyped up earlier in the morning about making plans on how to avoid this annoying couple, I decided to take part of it since that girl is too much to handle. And besides, I don't want to ruin our plans for our last day in Okinawa for them. _Not anymore._

"**Souvenirs, right?" **I asked Kotoko about our next destination. I wanted to tell her that she shouldn't manage to shop anymore since the whole family is here and they are probably done in taking care of that but I don't want to waste any more minute and also, I want to get us out of here as soon as we can before it complicates everything.

"**Y…yes." **she answered and I immediately walked out of the scene and just want to get this colored pink tux out of my body. _Darn it._

"**Wait for me, Irie-kun!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Evening. As Kotoko planned… the whole day was spent very well. And I was glad that the annoying couple didn't butt in every place we had gone to see. It was such a huge kind of relief but… as expected our family always follow us like a huge tail of the dragon. It was such annoying that I can't even be with myself to Kotoko.

As I was waiting for Kotoko to finish her rituals, waiting patiently for her to get out of the mirror that she had spent a long time staring at her reflection, there was a knock on the door. First, I ignored it. And when it comes consecutively… I gave up and decided to open it even if I kind of guess who was it.

I saw that annoying girl's husband outside of the door with a worried and dishevelled look. Then it became a concern to me.

"**What happened?" **I asked.

"**Please help Mari." **he pleaded with his voice and I turned around to check on Kotoko and she's now looking at us with that kind of blunt look… checking out to hear our conversation very well.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Ow! It hurts!"**

When I came to check on her, I saw that annoying girl all wrapped up on a blanket while putting pressure on to her stomach. She must be in pain. And a thought came to me_, 'Ah maybe, Kotoko cursed her too much that's why she's in pain right now.' _But no matter how I could elaborate it, it's still bad.

"**She said her stomach suddenly hurts!"** her husband, Takumi, got that kind of worried look, he doesn't know what to do.

"**Why don't you take her to a hospital?"** Kotoko suggested.

"**It's the weekend, and it's probably too late." **

"**Then call an ambulance." **Kotoko again insisted.

"**She doesn't want to make this serious."**

"**It'll get better if I keep lying down. Oh, it hurts!"** that annoying girl said through her teeth. I could partly imagine the pain she's feeling.

"**Mari! Are you alright! Are you alright?"** her husband rushed towards her like an idiot. He looked crazy not knowing what to do about her wife.

"**Naoki! You said you want to be a doctor, right?"** and then he turned to me just to ask. **"Could you take a look?"** he added.

"**No way! Though he aspires to be a doctor, he is still…" **Kotoko tried to intervene but I have made up my mind.

"**Okay. I'll take a look." **I took off my coat and put it on the small sized couch.

"**Does she have nausea?" **

"**No."**

"**Fever?"**

"**Not particularly."**

"**Let me check your pulse."** I pulled up my sleeves and folded it around my arms and then, I sat down on the bed, pulling her hand rested on her stomach that is giving pressure and then I checked her pulse right away.

"**Naoki, is Mari going to be alright?"** her husband asked.

She's fine. I could tell this is nothing serious.

"**Where does it hurt? Let me see your stomach."** I suggested. I've been reading books since I was encouraged in becoming a doctor and I could still recall it very well. This is just a piece of a cake.

"**Hey, I think we should call an ambulance."** Kotoko again insisted. I don't know why she's acting like that. All I remember about her is she likes to help, regardless of the person she's helping. She doesn't judge like that. And I thought she wants me to go for it. She wanted me to become a doctor and I kind of considered it… and she was actually right… but why is she acting that way right now?

"**It depends on her condition."** I answered after I sat on the bed just to check that annoying girl's stomach.

"**Then, what about our dinner?" **

Kotoko became a pest that I could no longer tolerate. I stopped checking on Mari and looked at her with that kind of glare.

"**This is not the time for that!"** I yelled but I don't raise that high. It's just that I get so irritated on her right now. She's stupid. She doesn't read the situation. No matter how she says that this girl is ruining our vacation, we can't just shrug it off when in fact she's in pain right now.

"**It hurts, it hurts!" **Mari squealed of pain. She must be frustrated right now and Kotoko keeps on acting like a bad person in front of a sick woman. I don't like that.

I turned back to Mari to continue checking up on her, hoping that Kotoko would understand the situation but she blurted out like a jealous wife that made me angry.

"**No! Don't touch her, Irie-kun!"** and then she repeated, **"Don't touch another girl!"**

"**That's enough!"** I yelled at her stupidity, giving her death glare that would make her shut up and just let me do my work. This is not the time to be jealous and I don't think there's something wrong of checking up on Mari. It will be my job once I finished Medicine. **"You married a guy who's going to be a doctor**!" I added.** "You better aware of that."**

"**Irie-kun—"**

"**Are you always going to be that way when I see patients?"** I hope she'd understand this situation right now. **"I don't want to deal with that. If you don't understand, I can't be with you anymore." **_and a voice in my mind talk to me, hey Naoki you don't have to say that. _

"**Naoki, you're going too far…"**

My heart got sunk when I saw tears pooled around her eyes. Hey, Kotoko… she doesn't take everything serious. She can't take it. I don't mean it. Before I could take back what just have said, Kotoko turned her back and head towards the door. Her heels were clicking on the floor that made want to go after her but… I just can't leave this situation.

"**Kotoko!"** Takumi called her again but Kotoko pretended not hearing it.

Damn it. I will finish this first and then I'll go after her. I really don't mean it. It just came out of my mouth. I wished… _darn it._ Fuck, I hurt her again. I made her cry again. I'm the stupid here. I tried my best to focus on checking up on Mari even if my mind was filled of my worry to Kotoko. My feet can't wait already and a lot of thoughts came into my mind, what if she got lost? She doesn't know this strange city… she doesn't have her wallet with her. It is already late evening and… I don't want her to be in danger. I cursed myself.

**"Don't you have to go after your wife?" **Takumi reminded me again and I acted like it's not a big deal but I was really wondering for Kotoko. My heart was filled of worry which made me to think why I said mean things to her. I should… _have never said that and I should understand her a little bit._**  
**

"**Your wife's alright. I assume she's got mild food poisoning." **I said and stood up. **"The pharmacy is still open, giving her some stomach medicine will do it."**

"**Thank you so much."**

"**Takumi, go buy it for me."**

"**Yeah, sure. I'll be back soon."**

"**You should go find your wife."** Takumi reminded me again. All right, I can't wait to find her. If Kotoko is in danger, I will never forgive myself.

"**Takumi, **_**hayaku!**_**"**

"**Yes, then."**

"**So, I'm off here."** I declared and grabbed my coat. If I can find Kotoko as soon as possible, maybe we still could have a dinner.

I turned my back and she grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

"**Naoki, you have a cold heart because you have your partner… Kotoko. Or you don't love her?"**

_What?!_

I looked at her sitting on the bed with her hair messed up. I can see it… _darn it._ Don't tell me she made this up? That she planned to make me to act cold towards to Kotoko so that she can have me?

"**Don't you have a stomach ache?"**

"**I made it up." **and she have that kind of seductive look.

_I see._

"**What?"** I raised my voice but I'm controlling my anger. So I wasted our time for her? So I said those mean things to Kotoko out of nothing? Damn her. Because of her, Kotoko was probably missing… blaming herself for acting like that… and lastly crying right now because the words that I told her pained her. This is all her fault.

"**I wanted to be alone with you, Naoki." **she continued, while I hated myself right now. Okinawa is very huge enough and it is not the first time that Kotoko was lost but I need to find her as soon as I can. Maybe I should get a help to my family. It's time to reveal them.

"**I heard you guys haven't done anything sexual yet."** she added and put her hands on my arm. "**Well, it's understandable. You don't feel like it with Kotoko, right?"** and then she smirked. I looked at her with such disgust. How can she conclude that? If it's not for her nuisance, we could have made it right on the bed. Now I know it is part of her scheme to make Kotoko got drunk every night. If she could know how much I was having trouble to control myself while we sleep on the same bed and I can't even make a move to my drunken wife.

"**I fell in love with you at first sight. I wish I had met you before she did. Then both of us didn't have to marry the wrong partner."** and then smiled like she successfully got me. **"It's not too late."**

"**Shut up." **

I cursed her and grabbed her hand off to me. She's very disgusting. How could she think that I would leave Kotoko for her? Damn, she doesn't know how hard for me to finally be with her after going through those up's and down's and to those foreign complicated human emotions. She doesn't know how much I need Kotoko for myself and how I am saving every moment with her. I will never choose anyone aside Kotoko. _She is made up for me._

"**What?"**

"**Even if I encounter you a hundred times, I would ignore you every time!" **I told her to back off. I walked towards the door and calculated the time since Kotoko left. She left ten minutes ago. How far did that _baka _go? I hope she's alright. _I need to find her._

"**What…"**

Serves you right. I'm sorry, you got it all wrong. You are no match to Kotoko. Kotoko is better than you. She cannot be compared to you. She's special.

"**And also, don't compare yourself to Kotoko. She's not like you."**

Damn it, I should have listened to her when she said not to touch, Mari. Kotoko… was right. I should have not trusted a woman like her. I should have not let her do what she wants… not to Kotoko.

.

.

.

.

.

I hurried to my family's hotel room and knocked a several times. I was so desperate. I want to find Kotoko right now and their help would help find her more sooner. Okinawa is very huge enough.

"**Open the door! It's me, Naoki!"** I knocked while screaming and then Yuki, opened the door.

"**Yuki."** I called him and pushed the door open. I walked inside and found them running in the living room, grabbing their disguise outfit like idiots.

"**I need your help."** I declared.

Mom denied it, **"Oh no, Oni-chan. You've got the wrong hotel number. I bet you should ask the assistant instead."**

I yelled, **"Mom, Kotoko is missing! I need your help to find her!"**

"**W-what? Kotoko is missing?!"**

"**How come?!"**

"**What happened, Naoki?!"**

"**We don't have a time to explain. For me, let's split and find her. It's late evening, and she had probably lost her way back to the hotel."** God, I remembered she has night blindness. What am I going to do now?

"**Let's hurry up."** I finished and went outside. I rushed to the elevator and run all the way out, finding Kotoko.

_Kotoko, wait for me._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I keep running and running non-stop. I have been to the possible places that Kotoko might have been but she's still nowhere to be found. Right now, as I faced the whole crowd, I can't help but to blame myself about this. The lights were flashing, but I can't seem to find my wife.

_Fuck, I won't stop finding her. I will find her. If something happens to her, I don't know what could I do. I would probably resent myself. I'm such a coward. I shouldn't say anything that I don't mean._

I keep on saying that to myself.

I swear I will never do this to her again. I swear… just let her be back to me.

.

.

.

.

.

My heart was beating so fast that I feel like it was coming out from my chest. _This is crazy, as I thought. _My mind is confused right now. I couldn't trust myself. The so called genius Irie Naoki can't even find out where his wife is… _this is so frustrating._ That baka, I hope she was alright. I hope she was not in danger. I hope I could find her right now… I hope I can hear her voice right now because… I don't want to miss how she calls me _'Irie-kun' _with her lovely sweet voice. I don't want to end up like Haneda Divorce, I won't leave Okinawa without Kotoko.

"**Irie-kun!"**

_Kotoko? Where are you? Are you alright? Call me again, Kotoko!_

"**I didn't want a Narita Divorce! No!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kotoko's high pitched tone made me to determine where she was. I quickly made a detour when I realized she was somewhere near… hearing her voice right now, she might have been put in trouble. I won't forgive anyone… if they did something bad against to Kotoko, _against to my wife._

.

.

.

.

.

.

I stopped for a while when I saw her with a black American guy who only tried to help her.

"**I'll take you there."**

"**Don't worry."**

"**You should…hey! I will take you there."**

.

.

.

.

.

"**What is she doing?"** I whispered when I realized the situation.

"**Don't worry, I will take you to the train station!"**

I quickly ran my way towards them and grabbed that black American away from my wife.

"**Hey, what's the matter with my wife?"** I talked in English.

"**Irie-kun!"** Kotoko turned around when she heard my voice. She quickly got her feet up and ran towards me with that kind of tight hug that I desperately need for now. I sniffed her neck. _God, I missed her._ I can't believe that it was only a moment ago of not seeing her, because my heart weakened for it was longer.

"**Kotoko!"** I called her and equalled the tight hug she gave me. I closed my eyes and felt her warmth. I'm glad she let me find her. I'm glad…

"**I thought I would never see you again!" **she cried like a whining child and I just ceased this moment. I caressed her back and tightened the hug by slightly lifting her up.

I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I should have listened to you. I should have not said those kind of things to you.

"**I thought you would never find me."**

"**Everything is alright." **I whispered slowly.

.

.

.

.

"**She's your wife?"** that Black American guy asked like he wanted to make clear of it if what he heard was true.

"**I think she's an elementary school student!"** he can't believe it.

"**I know she's looks young, but she is my wife."** I explained in English and looked at Kotoko who didn't understand our conversation even a little bit and I leaned closer to her and whispered, **"You should have paid more attention to your English Class during your highschool. If you only studied the language very well, you wouldn't get lost on your own."**

And then she pouted and murmured something I didn't hear it properly.

"**Really? You two are here on your honeymoon?"**

"**Yes, we are."**

"**That's amazing."** he nodded.

"**He thought you were a lost elementary school student."** I whispered to Kotoko to make her understand the situation she was in a little moment ago, **"He was only trying to help you."**

"**An elementary school student?"** Kotoko asked while pointing herself.

"**So, he is not a bad guy?"**

"**Anyway, apologize."** I said.

"**I'm sorry."** and she bowed a little.

"**Okay, okay, okay!"**

"**Don't worry, don't worry!"**

"**It's okay. Thank you. You guys are nice."**

"**Good luck."**

"**I wish you guys can enjoy your fantastic and good amazing honeymoon."**

"**Thank you!"** Kotoko waved her hand as that Black American was taking his way to leave.

"**Have a great day! Thank you!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Later on. After what happened, I noticed that Kotoko kept her silence and managed to hold her own hands, trying not to break something. I guided her to the beach, where we can stroll by the night ocean and looked at the ocean stars above. The wind is calming along with the waves but Kotoko's silence was disturbing every piece of my thoughts and I can't help to wonder what she was thinking right now.

"**Thanks for coming."** she said when we suddenly got tired of walking. I forgot that we still haven't had our dinner yet and her romantic plan was ruined because of the incident. She was really anticipating for it. Her eyes were direct to the thin line of horizon that is no longer visible to this darkness. I put my hands inside my pockets and face where her puffy cute eyes were looking in… I nearly held my breath earlier… glad she was alright.

"**Your scream was really loud."** I said to annoy her but kind of wondering the reason why she didn't react and kept a resentful face.

"**Because…"** she tried to reason out but I was actually felt guilty. Because that was entirely my fault.

**"Narita Divorce… how classic."** I continued and smirked at her who was now looking at me, **"Or we say, Haneda Divorce, right?"** I corrected.

"**I'm sorry."** she stated and shook her head like she so embarrassed for what she did earlier, Kotoko looked like she really meant to apologize and I was just amazed because I was the one who's at fault. **"I was jealous." **she blushed and hugged herself but I pulled her for our eyes to meet, and then she tried to continue, **"For having been selfish… I was such a scumbag. I'm sorry, Irie-kun. I promise not to be a hindrance to your career anymore. I really wanted you to become a doctor and I also want you to help more sick people. I don't know why I did that… but **_**gomenasai."**_ she tried to smile but it turns out to be fake so she shifted her eyes to the side. **"I promise to support you. For me, as long as you're with me, I won't mind it—"**

"**You baka, I was really worried about you."** I cut her off and pulled her a kiss. I poured what I wanted to say in that kiss… I asked for forgiveness by holding her on her shoulders and by deepening the kiss. I closed my eyes and felt Kotoko's lips. For a while I missed it, I missed her so bad. I keep playing her lips for I am angry to myself. I let this happen to me and Kotoko. If I foresaw it before, this should be better. We stayed for a while in the beach until I decided to go home to our hotel room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**WARNING!**_

"**It took so long to get here."** I said when we were standing beside the bed. My heart was in a huge chaos right now as I looked at her eyes. It was beating under my chest and it was really loud that I couldn't hear myself. I took a deep breath. I don't know why I was nervous right now. It was really complicated. Every touch I put on Kotoko was electrifying… it was penetrating.

"**Yeah, but I was okay."** she nodded and smiled, _her smile was really encouraging,_ **"I was happy staying by your side."** she said like she noticed the tension that's building in me.

But I'm not.

I was already frustrated at our first night. _First night that you got drunk._

"**I'm not okay."** I breathed, pulling her towards me for a hug. I really don't want to lose her even for a second. I caressed her soft hair at the back and focused on our heartbeat. Did Kotoko feel this kind of frustration?

I sat down on the bed and pulled her hands and wrapped it with mine. She looked at me with that kind of love I always saw in her eyes. From the day that we first met, it never changed and I was really happy to see that. Without Kotoko's prior notice, I heisted her body towards my lap and then I hugged her tightly with all those messy human emotions that I never experienced before. And after that, I kissed her fully on her lips, I tasted every corners of it until I became addictive to it. The heat rose up and the messy emotions I have been feeling doubles up as the time she tried to respond. Throughout the way, I guided her on the kissing part and I smiled for she was learning too fast that it nearly stroke my heart.

My hands on her back tried to move upwards making a familiar motion. I was really engulfed in kissing her that I don't know where did my hands landed on her body. The clothes she was wearing was not her usual pyjamas but it was rather a night time dress that I could easily put my hands under it… accessing her bra that might be mickey mouse designed, I unhooked it and let the strap to fall on her shoulder blades. Her ten year old body was actually not a hindrance to me not to want her as a woman. I pulled Kotoko more on me until her legs were snaked onto my waist. I moved my hands down her hips and I felt the underwear she's wearing.

I stopped kissing her lips only to gasp for air. Kotoko's face was under on a dim light coming from the cylindrical lap beside our bed. Her hair was in mess when I looked at her with those kinds of lustful eyes.

"**Irie-kun—" **she said and loosed the embrace she was giving me an access to touch her lips.

"**Nani?"** I asked her, glancing on her lips and immediately made a move to kiss it again.

"**I am not yet prepared."** she put her head down and tried to avert my eyes.

I was confused, **"What do you mean?"**

"**I want to prepare for this. Could you give me fifteen minutes?"**

I pushed her right on the bed and I answered when I made sure she was fully locked up between in my arms, **"What? Are you going to wear those laces that my mom told you to wear on our honeymoon?"** I whispered and put the foreign strand on her face back to her head, **"I will just take it off."** and I murmured, **"I've waited for this and for several nights I suffered, thinking that you're right here but can't do anything…"**

She gulped when she heard that. I didn't give her anytime to step back. I immediately kiss her on her forehead, for I was respecting her… on her eyes for I was adoring her cute round squinty eyes, on her cheeks for it had always make my heart tremble and on her lips for it had always make me smile and redirect my life.

I shoved her clothes away and I quickly covered our naked body with the thick comforter on our bed as I had planned to leave marks on her skin tonight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then we made love under the full moon on the 19th of June.

I was staring at her with worried eyes thinking that I might have hurt her during our lovemaking session. We did it for a few rounds until Kotoko rested her head on my chest and fell asleep. I can't fall asleep at this time and I am not tired yet… and I just used the remaining strength that I have to stare at her sleeping face. She was sleeping heavily and I thought I made her to be this tired. I should have controlled myself a little bit more and thought of Kotoko who was probably in pain… but during the time that I did that, I couldn't help myself but to be selfish and now I'm regretting it.

I was literally having a fight inside my mind when I saw she's smiling while having that kind of rose tint on her cheeks.

And then I realized, I need to dress her. She's probably cold. I stood up and grabbed a robe for myself and looked around to find Kotoko's baggage. I kneeled down to open it but I found it was locked. And then I sighed, _'I told her to put in the closet for the meantime.' _

I gave up on finding her keys and just decided to grab some T-shirt of mine. Kotoko was naked underneath and I literally turned off the lamp to avoid _something might happen again._ I quickly put her arms on the holes of the shirts and I got off from the bed again and picked her panty on the floor and put it on her again. I quickly covered her with thick blankets and when I felt satisfied, I lied down on the bed and tried to convince myself to forget my feeling for this steamy night and sleep instead for our flight tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

.

I was making our breakfast in the kitchen. And I held my head back down, trying to pull my eyes on the reality again. I didn't have much sleep after we did it. And seemed like I was really made to be sleep deprived for this whole vacation.

I heard small footsteps coming in the kitchen and when I looked back, I saw Kotoko standing there like a scared cat with her eyes popped out like she was surprised to meet my eyes. She's still wearing my T-shirt, and the v neck collar of it revealed one of her shoulder blades and her hair was so messy… plus she got those swollen lips and marks on her neck. I hope she have a turtleneck sweater inside her baggage right now to cover it up later on our scheduled flight.

Staring at her for ten seconds, I forgot to say something.

But what should I say?

Kotoko say something. A _'Good Morning'_ greet would do for me.

"**O-ohayo. Irie-kun."** she was so reluctant to say that but she went closer to me with her shaking limb. **"**_**A-ano…**_**"** and then I noticed how her cheeks blushed. It was blushing with different color. It actually radiated her face with such glow.

"**Nani ga? Are you hungry? I am cooking eggs right now. You can wait at the table. I will be serving breakfast later. I'm almost done."** I said.

"**A-ano…"** she held her head down and played her index fingers, making cute gestures.

"**Ya, Gomen. Since our flight was at 11am, we have to eat first here and then we'll grab snacks on our way to the airport. We can't miss our flight. We have no time to eat breakfast outside."** I explained.

"**It's not that!"** she disagreed, **"What I have been meaning to ask, did I…"** she gulped and for the second time she shifted her eyes from mine, **"Did my period started last night? I saw blood on the sheets and in my panties…"** she properly bowed her head to my front and said, **"I'm sorry… I was such a gross and—"**

"_**Baka.**_**"** I cut her off.

How could she bring that up? Didn't she have her sex education during her high school? Yeah, I almost forgot. Kotoko was very stupid. And she's not good at remembering things.

I turned my back on her and can't help but hid my face. Dammit.

_You lost it to me, you idiot._

"**Irie-kun?"**

"**It's not your period."** I explained after taking a long deep breath of deciding, **"Don't worry about it. Just take a bath right now and wear a turtle neck."** I suggested.

"**H-hai."** she agreed and never said anything about it.

And she hugged me from behind, **"I thought we'll never manage our honeymoon. "** she sighed, "**But I'm glad it turn out well. Thank you, Irie-kun. Now we've met Oka-san's expectations."** she broke off the hug and went straight to the bathroom.

Darn it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Time flies in a blink of an eye."

"I'm so sad. I already miss it there."

"We couldn't spend much honeymoon time alone together."

"Here, Takumi-kun."

"It tastes good!"

"Mari, your turn."

"What happened to those two?"

"They are the ones who put us in trouble!"

"It's good for them."

"Well, you're right. But…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Our stay was short, but it brought us sweet memories."

**Author's Note:**

**Irie Naoki's Point of View for Episode One has ended. Sorry if I didn't make this chapter right. I tried to think to be romantic as ever and I am not used to be detailed on things like this but I hope you kinda like it. Haha. Thank you so much for waiting. I really made this a long chapter! See you on my next update. I may update in last of week of February or the first week of March. This is a post valentine update. Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you have all your loved ones wrapped around you. Vote. Comment. Follow. **

_**Love, mm.**_


End file.
